Xeno Bardock
|Race= Saiyan |Gender= Male |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Occupation= |Allegiance= Time Patrol |FamConnect= Xeno Gine (wife) Xeno Goku (son) Xeno Gohan (grandson) Xeno Goten (grandson) Xeno Turles (son)[Jump movie character bios.jpg|V-Jump, November 1991, text beneath Turles translates to: "Son Goku’s [older brother also appeared as an enemy."]] Xeno Pan (great-granddaughter) |Counterparts = Bardock Future Bardock }} is a version of Bardock from another dimension. Appearance Xeno Bardock wears a black shirt with long sleeves underneath a black and green new battle armor. Interestingly, he retains the red shinguards, red wristlets and the red headband wore by the main timeline Bardock. In some arts, Bardock's red headband's lace appears bigger than the regular headband. Personality Biography Background Not much is known about this incarnation of Bardock other than he comes from another dimension. Although he shares some similarities with the main timeline Bardock, such as the red headband and the scar on his left cheek. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Demon Realm Saga In the manga, Xeno Bardock appears as the Masked Saiyan under Towa and Mira's control. When Chronoa and Xeno Trunks appear in their hideout, Towa has the Masked Saiyan attack Xeno Trunks, while he overwhelms him in his base form, upon turning into a Super Saiyan Xeno Trunks proves to be a match for the Masked Saiyan and eventually manages to damage his mask. When Super Mira proceeds to attack Xeno Trunks, the Masked Saiyan fully breaks his mask and reveals himself as Xeno Bardock, teaming up with Xeno Trunks, the two manage to fight off Mira, causing him and Towa to retreat. After Xeno Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time, Xeno Bardock looks at the moon. Dark Empire Saga ;Mechikabura Revival Saga In the manga, when the Dark-Masked King is sent to retrieve Xeno Paragus, Xeno Bardock encounters them both. Xeno Paragus is beaten down by Xeno King Vegeta until Xeno Bardock intervenes. Finding that he is outmatched, Xeno Bardock places his broken Time Breaker mask back on for more power, and transforms into Super Saiyan 3 - which gives him enough power to battle Xeno King Vegeta. In the game, Xeno Bardock appears and says he has business with Xeno King Vegeta, allowing Xeno Trunks to continue pursuing Mechikabura. During their fight, Dark Masked King removes his red cloak and the Time Breaker mask, while Xeno Bardock puts his own Time Breaker mask and transforms into Super Saiyan 3. Their fight is interrupted by Xeno Paragus, who attacks Xeno King Vegeta from behind. Dark King Mechikabura Saga ;Demigra Assault ;Descent of the Demon Gods Power ;Manga As the Masked Saiyan, Xeno Bardock is able to fight on par with Super Saiyan Xeno Trunks, and when teamed up with him is able to overpower Super Mira. By gaining the full power of the mask, Xeno Bardock is powerful enough to transform into Super Saiyan 3, with enough power to match Xeno King Vegeta. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Rebellion Fang' – It is a rush attack that Bardock: Xeno displays in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Full Charge Rebellion Edge' - A stronger variation of the Rebellion Edge used by the main timeline Bardock. Forms and transformations Great Ape As a Saiyan who still has his tail, Xeno Bardock is able to transform into a Great Ape when absorbing enough blutz waves. It is unknown if he is able to control himself in this form as few Saiyans can. Super Saiyan Like his counterpart, Xeno Bardock possesses the normal Super Saiyan form. Masked Saiyan Through unknown means, Xeno Bardock acquired a Time Breaker mask and uses it when turning into Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Bardock possesses the Super Saiyan 3 form. He also uses it while wearing a Time Breaker mask. Super Saiyan 4 Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Xeno Bardock (Masked Saiyan) vs. Xeno Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) *Xeno Bardock and Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Mira *Xeno Bardock (Super Saiyan 3 w/ mask) vs. Xeno King Vegeta Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Bardock Xeno es:Super Bardock Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Time Patrol Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Former Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Fathers Category:DBH Characters